Grey's Tree Hill
by darktwistygirl
Summary: While visiting Lucas and Peyton in Seattle, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke end up meeting Meredith, Derek, and Mark. Friendships, drama, and even an unlikely relationship ensue.
1. Author's Note

Hi everyone this is my first story, a crossover between _Grey's Anatomy_ and _One Tree Hill. _I love both shows and always wondered what it would be like if they all met.

A few things you should know are…

Not all of the characters will be in it just Meredith, Derek, and Mark from _Grey's Anatomy_ and Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, and Haley from _One Tree Hill_.

I will try to update either Wednesday or Thursday.

I do not own Grey's or OTH.


	2. Escape

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story is before any of the couples had any kids and none of the couples are married, but Lucas and Peyton have already left Tree Hill. When comes to the Grey's people, Meredith and Derek are together, and this story is after Addison left. Just Mark will be in this chapter, and he and Lexie never got together. **

Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer slumped on the couch, tired of the cleaning that they had to do before their guests, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke got there. They hated being away from their friends, but Seattle had a better opportunity for college, writing for him and music and business for her. Then again they didn't want to be separated from her like they were in the year after they graduated high school, when she lived in L.A., working at Sire Records. After a year of being separated, he called her and told her that he was with Nathan, coaching his college basketball team in Seattle. Peyton replied that she wasn't happy in L.A., and she missed him. She then got the next plane to Seattle after quitting her job, and applying for music and business classes at Seattle University.

After graduation, they stayed in Seattle and Peyton opened up Red Bedroom Records in Seattle and Tree Hill. Lucas spent time at home, writing, although he suffered from writers block for a long time after publishing _Comet_. Haley runs the Red Bedroom in Tree Hill while Nathan is in the NBA. Brooke lived in Tree Hill after graduation opening up Clothes Over Bros in Tree Hill and Seattle.

A knock at the door broke Lucas and Peyton from their thoughts.

"It's open!" shouted Peyton.

"Hey, P. Sawyer get your stupid skinny ass off the couch and come hug us," said Brooke has Nathan, Haley, and her walked in the house.

"Hello to you too, Brooke," replied Peyton giving Brooke a hug.

After 5 minutes of hugging, the group of friends sat on the couch.

They discussed the drama in Tree Hill and Seattle and Brooke revealed that Julian and she broke up. The reason was that he had a movie to shoot in L.A. and there would be too much distance. Noticing that she looked sad, and that the guys wanted to go play one-on-one basketball, Peyton and Haley decide to take her to Joe's bar for a drink and to cheer her up.

"Trust me Brooke you're going to love Joe's. Guys there are really attractive and a lot of doctors go there," said Peyton.

"Ok fine. From your description its sounds pretty awesome," Brooke replied.

At the bar, Peyton and Haley were in the bathroom, when this really hot guy came and sat next to Brooke.

"Double scotch single malt," said the guy to Joe, the bartender as he sat down by Brooke.

"Hi I'm Mark Sloan," said Mark.

"Brooke Davis," she replied.

"Vodka, that's pretty hardcore."

"Yeah, look if you're trying to flirt with me, you should know that I just got out of a relationship and I'm not looking for anything serious right now."

"Oh My God, Hales, check it out," said Peyton to Haley as they were walking out of the bathroom and saw Brooke and Mark kissing.

"Twenty dollars say that she is not going to follow through with this," said Haley.

"Fifty says that she does, this is Brooke we are talking about. Factoring in the fact she just went through a break-up," Peyton replied.

First chapter done, please review it would make my day and convince me that this story doesn't suck.


	3. No Warning Sign, No Alibi

**A/N: Here it is chapter 3 things start to pick up and all characters will be this chapter. While I'm here did anyone who is reading this see the Grey's season finale? When did it become **_**Lost**_** and the fact that Lexie died, please let it be September already so I can find out what happens. Ok enough of the ramble here is the chapter. The title of this chapter is from a song by 30 Seconds to Mars.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these amazing shows. If I owned Grey's, Mark would be shirtless and barely wearing a towel more often and if I owned OTH, it would still be on the air.**

Hangovers, for Brooke Davis are something that she is used to, but this time the headaches and sensitivity to light seemed worse the other ones she has had.

The sleeping guy next to her seemed to have one too and the fact he was sleep touching her was hopefully the reason. She screamed for about two seconds, but stopped when the pain in her head intensified and when the guy woke up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"10 a.m., it's not that late, why do you have to go somewhere," she replied.

"Yeah, work."

"Where do you work?"

"Seattle Grace Hospital. I'm the head of the plastic surgery department."

"Wow, I had sex with a plastic surgeon. Cross that off my bucket list."

"I'm Mark by the way."

"Brooke."

I'm should go now, we should do this again because last night you seemed like you enjoyed it and about two three times you seemed like you really enjoyed it."

Brooke then laid there thinking about Mark, when Peyton walked in.

"A little privacy P. Sawyer, "Brooke said as she pulled the blanket over herself.

"Oh come on, it's not like you haven't done it to me before and I've seen your tattoo and so has my boyfriend. Anyway I didn't get very much sleep last night, I kept hearing this noise," Peyton replied.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Tell it to our sleep, "Peyton replied before the ringing of Brooke's phone interrupted their conversation.

"Hello. Oh My God, is she okay, and are you okay. We will be there in about twenty minutes," said Brooke before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?"

"Nathan. They were in a car accident, Haley was hit pretty badly, but Nathan is okay except for some bruises."

The two friends looked at each other in shock before driving to the hospital.

-gth-

Brooke, Peyton and Lucas who had received the news before they left the house walked into Seattle Grace Hospital. Nathan was in Haley's room pacing covered in blood. The three of them suspected that all of it wasn't his.

"How's Haley?" asked Lucas.

"They have her in emergency surgery right now, the car hit her side and she suffered some head trauma and when we got here they took her into surgery and checked me out, "replied Nathan.

The three of them hugged Nathan until the doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Shepherd. Which one of you is Haley's husband, "said Derek as he walked in to the room.

"I am," said Nathan.

"Well your wife is in recovery we were able to stop the bleeding but she is comatose at this point. Do you guys want to go see her?"

The group walked to Haley's room completely unprepared for what they would see when they walked in.

She was covered in cuts, bruises and multiple I.V. s, and had a few broken ribs and a bandage wrapped around her head.

-gth-

On that Friday, Brooke was in her room looking like she was getting ready for her date with Mark. Earlier that week he called her and asked if she was available that Friday because he could not stop thinking about her. After a brief hesitation she accepted, hence her getting ready. She thought of Julian, but thinking about him made her almost ruin her makeup, so she pushed the thought of him out of her head.

-gth-

"So I heard that Mark has a date tonight," said Derek to Meredith Grey, his girlfriend.

"Do you think we should be a little concerned? It's his first date since Lexie died and I'm just worried he is jumping into another relationship too quickly," replied Meredith.

"I agree but whoever this girl is, if things get serious, which they are more than likely to do, we should meet her."

**So this is the second chapter. Please review; it would let me know that my story doesn't suck, even though this story will eventually have more interesting storylines. **


	4. First Date

**A/N: First off thank you so much to the people who alerted and added this story to their favorites, it makes me feel loved and motivates me. Here is Chapter 3 enjoy, and the title of this chapter is by Blink-182. See this chapter is not by 30 Seconds to Mars. I apologize in beforehand in anyone acts out of character that is my attempt to have everyone meeting everyone. Another thing is I changed what I said about Mark and Lexie to not being together to being together when the plane crash happened, which Lexie died from, like in the show. Another thing I'm changing is that other people from OTH and Grey's will show up. This chapter and the next are kind of fluffy, while after that is where the drama starts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these amazing shows. If I owned Grey's, Mark would be shirtless and barely wearing a towel more often and if I owned OTH, it would still be on the air.**

That night Mark drove to Brooke's house to pick her up for their date, when he thought of Lexie, which made him think of the plane crash. He thought of the moment where she said she was dying, and him trying to tell her that she wasn't going to die that day, even though deep down he knew that she was going to, her injuries were too severe. He also thought of his attempt to push the plane off of her, and not wanting to hold her hand because he didn't want her to believe that she was dying.

After a few minutes, he composed himself and drove to Brooke's house, not before realizing that he was a few minutes late.

He knocked on the door and Brooke answered and they left for their date.

"I apologize in advance if this date sucks. I haven't been on a date since my girlfriend died, which has been about six months," said Mark.

"It's okay. Not to be rude, considering the fact that we hardly know each other, how did she die," replied Brooke.

"Plane crash. Me, her and along with some friends of ours were going to Boise for a surgery, and according to the pilot, one of the engines quit and it crashed in the woods. She was trapped under part of the plane and I couldn't get her oxygen in time to save her."

"That makes my ex breaking up with to work on a movie seem less depressing, not to be selfish."

"No, that's not selfish, was he an actor?"

"No, producer-slash-director. Anyway enough about our ex's, we should get to know each other."

Before they could do that, a man with a stupid looking haircut came and sat down with them.

"Julian, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Brooke.

"I was in Seattle, working on the movie because the production moved here and I came to tell you that I miss you and want you back," Julian replied.

"Look Julian I completely understand you want Brooke back, but she has moved on considering the fact we are kind of on a date and if you interrupt another date we go on, let's just say you will end up the hospital I work at."

"Okay, leaving now," Julian said as he walked out of the restaurant.

"A little harsh back there Mark," said Brooke as they were walking out of the restaurant.

"It needed to be said. I really don't want a person like that interrupting our date, especially ex's of my girlfriend," replied Mark.

"Please tell me he did not call me his girlfriend," said a thought that ran though Brooke's head.

"Anyway what I meant is even though we have only been on one date and had sex before, I think that we should have these dates and sex exclusively," said Mark shaking Brooke from her thoughts.

"To answer your question, yes and I have a question for you, your place or mine, preferably yours because I live with people and I really hope that you don't," Brooke said before kissing Mark.

-gth-

Following Derek's suggestion that they should meet the girl Mark was taking out on a date, Meredith drove to where Brooke was staying while she was in Seattle. When she got there, a short haired blonde girl answered the door.

"Do I know you?" asked Peyton.

"I'm pretty sure you might have seen me at the hospital when you there earlier today and saw Haley wake up," said Meredith.

"Okay, why are you here is Haley in coma again."

"Last I checked she wasn't, my boyfriend was the guy that preformed surgery on her so that's how I know."

"Dr. Shepherd is your boyfriend, no offense or anything he is hot and I have a boyfriend."

"He gets that a lot, so I'm kind of used to it. Oh I'm Meredith by the way. "

"Peyton."

"Oh, I was looking for Brooke; she is on a date with Derek's best friend, Mark, they seem to be getting serious, it's his serious relationship since my sister, his girlfriend, died. We were in a plane crash and she got stuck under the plane. It was the latest crappy thing that has happened to me." My mom was never around and she died, I can't stand my dad, my stepmom died, my sister died, my dog died, I found out that Derek was married, that's only the beginning."

"At least you weren't the only person shot when someone brought a gun to school, attacked by psycho, had multiple falling outs with your best friend over the same guy who is my boyfriend, and that's only the beginning. No wonder Brooke said I was dark and twisty."

"Your best friend thinks you're dark and twisty too."

"Apparently we have a lot in common; we should hang out sometime like have Derek, Mark, Lucas, my boyfriend, and Nathan, Haley's husband go to a basketball game this weekend and you, me, Peyton, and Haley, and Brooke could stay here and hang out have a girls night."

**So Chapter 3, please leave a review it would make my day.**


	5. Do or Die

**A/N: 4 alerts in the month I've been on here, thank you guys so much. This will be the last fluffy chapter for a while. This chapter picks on the girls' night/the guys' night. I don't know that much about the NBA so I apologize if anything is off. Title comes from a song by 3oh!3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these amazing shows. If I owned Grey's, Mark would be shirtless and barely wearing a towel more often and if I owned OTH, it would still be on the air**

The morning after their date Brooke awoke to Mark being gone and note being left saying that he was at work and that she could stay as long she wanted to, but lock the door on her way out. She found a bathrobe and walked to his kitchen and before she could write him a note telling him thanks for walk of shaming her, but thanks for letting her stay her iPhone buzzed and she answered it.

"Hello."

"Hey Brooke, I just called to tell you that you, me, Haley, and Meredith, you know that hot brain surgeon's girlfriend, who came over last night looking for you. Anyway we talked and found out that we had a lot in common and got the idea that we should have a girl's night and have the guys have a guy's night so that we all could get to know each other. I talked to Lucas and he said he was on board with it. Anyway how was your date with that hot plastic surgeon guy. It must have been pretty good considering the fact I didn't hear you come in last night," said Peyton.

Brooke laughed and said, "It was good and about two times it was really good."

"That's good. Is he there now."

"No, he is at work, saving lives. How's Haley."

"She got out of the hospital yesterday and just has a little bit of recovery time left."

"That's good. I'm gonna go, I'll see you in about ten minutes and we can discuss the girls and guys night things."

-gth-

After hanging up on Peyton, Brooke texted Mark and told him about the girls and guys night plan that Peyton had. He didn't text back right away so Brooke assumed he was in surgery. She threw on her clothes from the night before, went back to her house and changed and went into Nathan and Haley's bedroom where Haley and Meredith were waiting.

"Hi Hales. How are you feeling?" asked Brooke as Peyton and her walked into Haley's room.

"A lot better than a few days ago. It felt like I was in a car that was hit by a truck, oh wait I was," said Haley laughing.

"Hi Brooke, I'm Meredith, the girlfriend of in the words of Peyton, 'that hot surgeon with the amazing hair, who operated on Haley,'" said Meredith turning to Brooke.

Brooke laughed and said, "Brooke, Mark's girlfriend."

"Seriously, you two are official."

"Yeah, I guess you can it that, he asked me last night and then we went back to his house and had really amazing sex."

"How did you guys meet?"

"In a bar."

"Seriously, that's where I met Derek which led to a very complicated relationship which include me finding out he was married, we broke up only to have really hot exam room sex and then he divorced his wife and then we got back together, only to break up at my best friend's wedding where she got left at the altar. After break up sex and mockery and his brief relationship with his scrub nurse, we got back together and have been together ever since. He also met my sister in the same bar"

"Wow, I heard about your sister and the plane crash. That must have been a hard thing to go through."

"Yeah it was, but it has been some time and all of us are still coping with the fact that Lexie's gone and she isn't coming back."

"Any idea where Lucas and Nathan are?" asked Peyton.

"Knowing them, probably playing basketball. Meredith and my boyfriend's save lives and your boyfriend and husband just pretty much play basketball all day," said Brooke.

After a few hours, the girls left Haley to get some sleep and prepare for the girls night.

-gth-

That night Mark sat in the passenger seat of Derek's car thinking over the prospect of meeting Brooke's friends. Thank God he had Derek as moral support, if you can call it that since Meredith convinced him to go along to the basketball game, where they were meeting Lucas and Nathan at. Since Lexie's friends all worked at Seattle Grace and they had mutual friends, this is the first time that he had to do this. He felt his phone buzz in this pocket and saw that Brooke had texted him.

"Who texted you?" asked Derek.

"Brooke. In case you are wondering she said to have a nice time and to call her after the game ended and that she loved me," replied Mark.

"You know Mark, it's good that you are moving on from Lexie and committing to Brooke. "

"Yeah," Mark said before looking out the window. For a second he thought that he could see Lexie. He pushed her out of his mind after remembering that even though they were meant to be, she was dead and he had Brooke now.

The two friends pulled into the basketball arena. The Charlotte Bobcats and the New Jersey Nets were playing in Seattle because of complications with the lockout, they ended up in Seattle.

Lucas and Nathan were waiting for them after they got their tickets after running into the pouring down rain, which is typical for Seattle.

After the game, Mark and Derek had to go to the hospital because the rain led to a multi-car accident with multiple trauma victims. The guys hugged and Mark and Derek left.

-gth-

Considering the fact that the guys were gone, their girlfriends were gathered at Peyton's house eating mac and cheese, the food of the gods, in the words of Haley; and drinking tequila, the drink of the gods, in the words of Meredith since mac and cheese was the food of the gods, they deserved to have the drink of the gods.

Before they could do that even though Meredith had the night off, she received a page and text from Derek in case she didn't hear her pager that she needed to be at the hospital immediately due to the car accident caused by the rain. Meredith hugged Brooke, Peyton, and Haley and left for the hospital.

"And then there were three," said Brooke before all the girls checked their phones because Lucas, Nathan, and Mark texted them. Lucas and Nathan weren't going to be home until later that night and Mark was called to the hospital.

"Can you believe in the month we've been here, a lot has happened," said Haley.

"No and that we have another month before we go back to Tree Hill," replied Brooke getting up to get another glass of tequila.

"I forgot about that. I'm gonna miss you guys," said Peyton taking a drink.

"You could at least move back to Tree Hill. You have Red Bedroom here and there and for here you could hire someone like I did with Clothes over Bros."

"Yeah you could stay here it and run it considering the fact that Mark is here."

Brooke thought for a moment and said, "Enough about that who do you think is going to propose first Lucas or Derek.

-gth-

**Kind of an open ending that foreshadows slightly the next chapter. I apologize for the late update for one thing it is the longest thing that I have ever written so far and I was in South Dakota and didn't have my new laptop I got for a graduation present. Review please and thank you to all the people who alerted and favorited this story, it makes my day. **


	6. Forevermore

**A/N: Soon to be five chapters and over 400 reads and getting Ghost up to 400 in one day, I love you guys thank you so much for that, adding it this to your favorites, and adding this to your alerts. Now if only I can get some reviews, feedback, what you like and don't like, and overall some suggestions. Anyway I'm sure you want to get to the chapter so here it is. It's a Leyton focused chapter, which will set forth several events into motion. Title comes from a song by Picture Me Broken.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these amazing shows. If I owned Grey's, Mark would be shirtless and barely wearing a towel more often and if I owned OTH, it would still be on the air.**

The day after the girls and guys nights, Lucas and Derek were getting lunch.

"Ok, these people are looking at us like we are a gay couple," said Lucas taking a drink of water.

"Its okay, Mark and I get all the time at the hospital, and it's kind of funny. Although he did say that he came to Seattle for me, to get me back," said Derek looking up from his menu.

"He said that, that is just, I don't even know what to say. Anyway the reason I asked you here is that, I think our girlfriends are thinking that we are going to propose soon and I'm pretty sure they are taking bets."

"Seriously, bets for a proposal. Although I have been thinking about asking Meredith lately and between you, me and people who might be hearing, she has some issues with commitment steaming from her abandonment issues and the fact your girlfriend got her into summing up that people always leave, except for me."

"Meredith and Peyton do have a lot in common, so much it's kind of creepy if you think about it. It sucks that we haven't met sooner, considering the fact that we both live here."

"Yeah, you and Mark seem cool enough for me to hang out with you."

"And Nathan, while he is still here."

-gth-

"Hey Meredith, can I ask you a question," said Peyton as Meredith walked into her house.

"Yeah go ahead," replied Meredith sitting down on their couch.

"How do you know if you're pregnant because these past few days I have been throwing up and my boobs have been hurting like crazy."

"If you are experiencing that, then there is a good chance that you are. Have you taken a test?"

"Not yet, I wanted to ask you because you are a doctor and you have seen this before. Also you are the friend who is actually available considering the fact that Brooke is with Mark probably having sex and Nathan and Haley are out doing the sightseeing that they have been meaning to do."

"Good to know. Anyway the suspense is killing me. Go take a test and if you are pregnant, congratulations and if you're not, then you're not."

Peyton sat in the bathroom waiting through the longest three minutes of her life. Finally the alarm on her phone went off and she got up and walked to the bathroom counter. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the results of the three tests she took and walked to where Meredith was sitting on her and Lucas's couch.

"Meredith," said Peyton pausing for a second. "There is something I have to tell you."

-gth-

That night Lucas and Peyton went out for dinner. The reason was according to Lucas was that Peyton would find out soon enough.

"Do you think about getting married, having kids someday?" asked Lucas sitting down.

Peyton flinched slightly when Lucas said kids and she hoped that he didn't see.

"Anyway," Lucas continued before pausing for a second. "Peyton Sawyer, will you marry me?"

"I'm pregnant," Peyton blurted out, not even realizing that she said it. "I meant yes, yes, a thousand times yes."

Lucas slipped the ring on her finger and Peyton asked, "Is that the ring Keith gave to your mom?"

"Yes it is. Now I think I heard you say that you were pregnant. Are you?"

"Yes, I am. Are you okay with it because I'm okay with it. As in getting engaged and pregnant at the same time."

Before Peyton could say anything else, Lucas said, "I love you and now we have another person to spend the rest of our lives with."

"Yeah," Peyton said, before kissing Lucas.

-gth-

"Haley, can you take a look at my hand, I think I broke it," said Peyton walking into the guest room slash Nathan and Haley's room flashing her engagement ring.

"You know you could just ask Meredith, an actual doctor," said Haley, looking up from the book she was reading and seeing Peyton's engagement ring. "Oh My God, congratulations and speaking of congratulations I found three positive pregnancy test in the bathroom garbage and I assumed that they were either yours or Brooke's because if I remember correctly I don't remember taking one."

"To clear things up, they're mine, not Brooke's because if they were, she would have told me by now. Speaking of which, I haven't even told her yet."

-gth-

"Hey P. Sawyer, there was something that you wanted to tell me," said Brooke walking into Lucas and Peyton's room.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant and engaged," replied Peyton.

Brooke hugged Peyton and said, "Oh My God, congratulations, to you and Lucas. I call maid of honor and godmother."

"Haley already called maid of honor, so you can be the godmother and Meredith is the bridesmaid or will be because she was with me when I took the test, and the first one I told about being pregnant, but she doesn't know that I'm engaged."

-gth-

"When is the wedding," said Meredith when Peyton told her later that day.

"At least before we have the baby, but we haven't set a date yet," replied Peyton wincing from the pain in her stomach.

"You okay."

"Yeah I'm fine, just some stomach pain."

**Chapter Five done, please leave a review.**


	7. Meet Me On The Equinox

**A/N: Thank you to HouseBroken for reviewing and offering her opinion. I actually considered using your suggestion as an obstacle that Brooke and Mark face, and I think I might use it after all. This is the last chapter before Nathan, Haley, and Brooke leave for Tree Hill and if you like Brooke and Mark together, you're probably going to hate me at the end of it. Anyway here is the chapter. Title comes from a song by Death Cab for Cutie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these amazing shows. If I owned Grey's, Mark would be shirtless and barely wearing a towel more often and if I owned OTH, it would still be on the air.**

This was it, the day before Brooke, Nathan, and Haley had to leave to go back to Tree Hill. Although in the month that passed Brooke had decided to stay with Mark in Seattle, which had Nathan and Haley worried that she was the rebound girl for Mark because Nathan, Lucas, and Derek noticed that he was still dealing with Lexie's death. Brooke however, was in the dark about those concerns, because she was busy and house hunting, as well as designing Peyton's wedding dress and spending whatever time she could with Mark.

Brooke was driving to a prospective house, when her phone rang.

"Hello," she said, not expecting that the person on the other line would be her mother, telling her that she put Clothes over Bros in jeopardy ever since she started dating that hot doctor and the store in Tree Hill was at risk of getting closed due to the lack of people buying merchandise from there. After hearing that, she hung up her phone and continued to drive to the house she was interested in buying.

-gth-

"So they are planning on closing the store in Tree Hill because of lack of profit without consulting you first. That is just; I don't even know what to say. I'm pregnant with really bad hormonal changes and I don't even know what to say," said Peyton, when Brooke saw her later that day.

"They did consult me or tried to. That is, if you call, calling the New York office, which is ran by my mother. Then again, she did say at risk. Applying what I have learned a long time ago, never trust what Victoria Davis says," replied Brooke.

"Anyway enough drama, how's my wedding dress coming along?"

"Good so far. Have you and Lucas set a date for the wedding so I can know when to finish this by?"

"Not yet, we just got engaged a month ago."

"Yeah, that's good that you're waiting and not rushing into a wedding. It's also good that I'm gonna be here fulltime."

"That is, if you and Mark last."

"You and Meredith just have to have to have dark and twisty spins on things," Brooke said which caused Peyton to thump her on the arm playfully.

-gth-

At the same time, at the hospital, Meredith paged Derek and Mark, wanting to talk about a surprise party she had in mind for Nathan, Haley, and Brooke.

"A surprise party, what are we twelve," were Derek and Mark's reactions.

"For one thing, we are not twelve. I thought we could spend one last night before they leave together. Now that I've said that are you on board with this," replied Meredith giving them the death stare until they answered.

"Considering the fact you are death staring us, we'll do it," said Derek.

Mark followed with, "Same here. Plus the death stare thing is seriously creepy," as he and Derek walked away from Meredith.

-gth-

That night, the party was in full swing, when due to him thinking about it, Nathan telling Brooke that Mark possibly still had feelings for Lexie. Although shocked, she felt relieved that Mark pulled her away from the party to talk. He started kissing her and she said, "I'm not sure that this is talking," hoping that she didn't sound nervous or snippy when she said that.

"You okay?" asked Mark noticing that something was on her mind.

"I was until I found out that you possibly still have feelings for your ex, who is dead and she isn't coming back. Do you know that I planned on staying here full time? Now I barely trust you, and I can't be here or be with someone I can't trust." she replied, her voice rising.

"Brooke, I love you and Lexie was my past, you are my future. He took her hands and said, "Stay here with me, and someday marry me and have kids with me."

Thinking, "That was what he planned for with Lexie," but saying as she dropped his hands and said, "If you still have the possibility of having feelings for Lexie then, I can't," while her voice broke which led to breaking down crying as she packed her stuff and walked out of the room with Mark calling after her.

"Can I get a ticket for the next flight to Tree Hill," she said to the person at the airport.

**Chapter 6 done, told that if you liked Mark and Brooke together, you would not be a fan of the ending. Please leave a review, add this to your favorites and alerts.**


	8. World Spins Madly On

**A/N: Chapter 7 is up kind of late considering the fact I was without internet for a week, but now I'm back, and with more. This chapter revolves around Peyton's bridal shower, which means the Leyton wedding and the Brooke/Mark reunion is in the next chapter. Title comes from a song by The Weepies which was used in OTH, Season 3, Episode 13.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these amazing shows. If I owned Grey's, Mark would be shirtless and barely wearing a towel more often and if I owned OTH, it would still be on the air.**

It had been about two to three months since Brooke ended things with Mark and left for Tree Hill without telling anyone, until the next day when Nathan and Haley showed up at her house to make sure that she wasn't dead. Now they were going back to Seattle in two days for Peyton's bridal shower and staying there until after the wedding.

Brooke was at work when Nathan walked in. "Hey Nate, where's Haley?" she asked.

"At home, if she could be here, she would," replied Nathan.

After thinking of the possibilities of why Haley is not there, Brooke asked if she was sick because she had been throwing up lately.

Nathan responded by saying, "Between you, me, and some customers who might be listening, she's pregnant and I told her to get some rest."

"Congratulations to the both of you. Have you told Lucas, Peyton, Meredith and Derek yet?"

"No, we're waiting until the wedding. I'm telling everyone in my best man speech, which I have yet to write."

"Well, the announcement is somewhere to start, and I haven't written mine either, but on the bright side, I finished Peyton's dress. I would ask you to see it, but there are reasons why I'm not letting you."

"Yeah, as in me telling Lucas being a big one. Listen, I'm gonna go and write my speech and help Haley with the baby's room. I would tell you to write yours, but you're busy here," said Nathan, hugging Brooke and leaving the store.

After Nathan left, Brooke sat down, pulled out her phone, and found herself staring at a photo of her and Mark, taken at some point when they were together. She thought of how stupid she was being overreacting like that. She also thought of what Mark said about staying there and them getting married and having kids someday. A costumer came in the door, breaking her from her thoughts. When they left she wondered out loud about what she was going to do if she had to lose her company, due to financial troubles, that her mother promise to take care of.

-gth-

"Flight 7724 to Seattle is now boarding," said the traffic announcer at the airport two days later.

Nathan, Haley and Brooke boarded the flight, found three seats and sat down, Nathan and Brooke staring at Haley as she sat down.

"Ok, why the weird stares that are seriously creeping me out," said Haley laughing. "Is it because I'm pregnant." That generated a nod and a laugh from Brooke and Nathan because it was partially true. Brooke was making sure that Haley was okay and Nathan was doing that, but at the same time checking out his wife's ass. Haley laughed and kissed her husband, which lead to Brooke saying, "If you two need to have sex, please do it in the bathroom, because for one thing we are on a plane and it has been about two to three months since I last had sex. Anyway Hales, how far along are you?"

"About three months. Do you want to see the sonogram?"

"Hell yes. It's been my dream to see a Naley baby," Brooke said taking the photo. "Is it a boy or a girl or too early to tell?"

"A little early to tell, but even if it's a boy or a girl, Nathan still wants it to play basketball."

"And if it does, it will be as good as he is. Then again, you can barely make a free throw."

Haley responded by saying, "I'm improving."

"Yeah, and I'm not in danger of losing my company."

-gth-

After an eventful plane ride filled with turbulence, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke were in Seattle for the first time in a month feeling the familiar Seattle rain already. They were checking their phones, when they saw a text from Meredith saying that the party started in three hours.

-gth-

Three hours later, Peyton, Brooke, Haley, and Meredith were reunited at Lucas and Peyton's house.

"So what do now?" Peyton asked.

"Talk about the months that we spent apart. That would be a nice place to start," said Brooke.

"I'll start," said Meredith. "Derek and I got married, if you want to call it a marriage, considering the fact our contract is on a post it note because we were had no time to go to city hall and do it."

"I'm pregnant," spoke up Haley, when Meredith stopped talking, which lead to everyone congratulating her and asking her about the babies gender and Haley responded by telling them the same thing she told Brooke.

"I'm still single. Speaking of which how's Mark doing since we broke up," said Brooke, turning to Meredith.

"He's been pretty good and has been seeing a therapist for his issues of getting over Lexie and accepting that she is gone and isn't coming back," Meredith replied.

"The baby is a girl," said Peyton, when she finally got a chance to talk. "It was between Anna Elizabeth for a girl and Keith Lucas for a boy, combining my adopted and biological mom's names and Keith's and Lucas'. I also decided that Brooke is my maid of honor, Haley is the godmother/bridesmaid and Meredith, you're the bridesmaid who I predict will get drunk, knowing you. Lucas decided that Nathan is the best man, and Derek and Mark are the groomsmen."

The girls awed and those who could drink, did just that, and discussed the wedding and Peyton's dress, which Brooke made everyone promise not to tell Lucas, Nathan, or Derek, but especially Lucas. They also debated on who was going to have the slutty wedding sex, which everyone predicted to be Brooke and Mark, considering the fact that they were the broken up couple and the couple that could never keep their hands off each other.

**Ok, I never have been to a bridal shower, so I apologize for the suckishness of that. If you are still reading, please please please leave **a** review.**


	9. AN

This is not an update and I'm sorry about that, but thank you guys so much for giving GTH a thousand hits. You have no idea how much that means to me, so thank you. If you have not heard already, Eric Dane is leaving Grey's Anatomy. Leaving, gone, possibly going to die like Lexie, but the good news is that they will be together in heaven, so that helps. George, Lexie, and now possibly Mark, too many people have died already, September 27, better get here soon. Ok, that concludes my rant for today, I will post a real chapter soon.


End file.
